Our Marriage Was A Perfect Love Story
by dontgiveup101
Summary: Bella is left at home while her husband Edward goes into the Army to fight for their country. Meanwhile Valentines Day is coming up; will he be able to make it back in time to see her? ONE SHOT. WAS ENTERED IN TWILIGHT WRITING CONTEST.


I was getting a glass of ice tea when I heard my skype ringing on my laptop. I quickly ran to my laptop that was on the coffee table in the living room. My foot slid on the shiny wood flooring but I quickly gripped the sofa before I could fall down and break a bone, being clumsy sucks. I jumped on the sofa and answered the skype video call.

I smiled. My gorgeous husband was right there, his eyes flicking backwards and forth between the camera and his screen. I smiled widely and he did the same, a single tear dropping down my cheek. He was in his work uniform, I was so proud of him.

"Don't cry baby, you'll set me off." he said, his eyes filling up.

I smiled, wiping the tear away. "I just miss you so much. It sucks that you won't be here tomorrow." I cried, a few more tears escaping my eyes.

Tomorrow was Valentines day. The one day of year where most couples are inseparable and in love. Unfortunately, my husband, Edward, was in the Army, fighting for our Country. Our marriage was the _perfect love story_. We were childhood sweethearts, inseparable and together since we were 15 years old. Edward proposed to me on Valentines Day when we were 18. Edward's sister Alice prepared the wedding in under 6 months and we got married August 13th of that year. Alice planned the wedding beautifully, never did I imagine it to be that beautiful. She had based it all around the early 1900's, very classy and elegant. My dress was beautiful too, which made me feel beautiful, which I rarely do.. But Edward always tells me otherwise. He was the perfect gentlemen and even though we were married young, I've never doubted my decision. I was the luckiest woman in the world.

"I know baby, I know. I wish I could be there with you everyday. But baby, I'll be coming home soon, I promise." he said, his gorgeous emerald green eyes still full with tears. "Anyway, enough of the sadness. You know we've been married 6 years and 6 months today?" He winked at the camera and flashed my favourite crooked smile that made my knees weak from the start.

I smiled. "Yeah, happy 6 years and a half anniversary babe! I love you."

He smiled again, but his face turning serious. "I love you too baby. No matter how long I'm gone, you'll always remember I love you and that I'll always come back soon, ok?" he asked me, his words full on love.

"Yeah baby, I know you will." I smiled again and we both laughed.

We stayed on video call for another good 20 minutes just laughing and talking about what had gone on in our lives since he had been gone. He had been gone just over a month, but every week he tries to call me on skype. Its not the most satisfying thing, speaking to my husband only through the internet, but it reassures me. Sometimes it not possible for him to ring me, of course, he has a very dangerous job, which always worries me.

"Baby, as much as I.. I.. I don't want to go, I have to. I'm sorry baby, I love you." he said, struggling to get the words out.

"Ok babe, I'll speak to you soon ok? I love you too."

"Real soon baby, love you" he said, just before he disconnected.

It was only 2 in the afternoon, so I now had to spend the rest of the day lounging around the house. I had just finished studying English at Seattle University, so I was just spending my days at home. I was going to start at a high school in Seattle as an English teacher after summer, so I was jobless until then. This didn't hold us back though, Edward's family were quite wealthy and didn't have the chance of running out of money so it's not like me not having a job for a few months would affect us much. Edward's family were amazing, they all was call to check up on how I'm doing when Edward isn't around, they invite me round for dinner every week and they've never made me feel less than family. I was really close with Alice as well, she was my best friend, that's how I got to know Edward, through going round Alice's house when we were younger.

I really wish Edward was coming home for Valentines Day because I found out that I was pregnant. I haven't told anybody yet, I wanted Edward to know first. I was 13 weeks gone. I hadn't had much morning sickness, but I was feeling tired all of sudden and I was craving pickles a lot every now and then, so I took a pregnancy test which turned out positive, so I went to the doctors and they confirmed it. I never felt alone anymore because I always had a part of Edward with me. I spent the rest of the day baking cookies, which seemed to be my comfort food and something I always bake when Edward was at home. For the rest of the day, I watched pointless reality TV and took naps. I decided to head to bed at 9, I was tired again and there was nothing much to do.

I woke the next morning at around 7 feeling sick, I ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. Being sick was definitely the worst part of being pregnant. I wasn't sick everyday, but probably about 2-3 times a week right now. After I cleaned up and felt better, I went downstairs, grabbed a bag of potato chips and turned on the TV. There was only valentines related things to watch. I decided on 'PS. I Love You'. It made me realise how lucky I am, that I still have my Edward. Even though Edwards job was really dangerous and risky, he wanted to fight for our country and I couldn't stop him. He's so caring towards others, that's why I love him.

I woke up on my couch at around 5pm, to knocks at the front door. I groaned and walked to the hallway in front of the door. Who would it be on Valentines Day?

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"It's me." Alice shouted back. _Ugh_.

I opened the door and she was smiling at me, I could see Jasper sitting in the car on the driveway.

"Hey, I'm not stopping, me and Jaz are going out for a meal. I just wanted to make sure your ok, with Edward not being here, so I bought you these.." She handed me small box of Thorntons chocolates.

I smiled, trust Alice. "Um, thanks"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and stepped back. "I'll call you tomorrow. Now, go back inside, it's cold out here!"

I laughed. Just like her brother. "Ok, bye Alice"

I closed the door and went back into the living room. The TV was still on from earlier but now '500 Days Of Summer" was on. I got comfy and pulled the blanket over me. Just as I got comfy, there was another knock at the door. I got back up and went to the door.

"What did you forget now Alice?" I laughing as I opened the door.

"Alice? Come on, I know we look alike but not that much!" he joked, winking at me.

I ran to him, throwing my arms around him. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back?" By now, tears were streaming down my face as he guided back inside the house and held me closer.

He ran his fingers through my hair, rubbing my back. "Surprise" he whispered in my ear. "I missed you too much. I love you, my beautiful wife" he wiped the tears from my face and kissed me passionately, taking his time. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am, you're here! I just can't believe you are. I've missed you so much!" I kissed him back, pulling us to the couch and sitting down. "I need to tell you something baby"

"You can tell me anything baby" he said, kissing his way down my neck.

"I'm pregnant!"

He stopped kissing my neck and bought his face level with mine. At first, I thought he was mad and upset, but I seen a tear fall down his cheek, I caught it with my lips but he quickly turned his head so I was kissing his lips.

"Isabella Cullen, you've made me the most happiest husband in the world. I love you, so much honey, knowing you are carrying what I hope to be my child" we both laughed, he kissed my lips again. "Your perfect to me honey, I love you, so so so much."

I smiled, he knew what to say. "I love you too baby."

He placed his hand on my stomach and lifted my shirt up slightly. "I can't believe your carrying my child."

"Well, believe it baby." I said, putting my hand on top of his, twining our fingers together.

"I love you."

"I love you." we both said together. We did love each other and we loved our baby. I couldn't wait for our future to unfold.


End file.
